1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and in particular to a battery connector which can ensure a stable electrical connection with a battery.
2. The Related Art
In the mobile communication field, a battery connector is arranged in a mobile phone or other electronic device to electrically connect a battery with an electric board.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional battery connector 200 includes an insulating housing 5 and a plurality of terminals 6 accommodated respectively in corresponding receiving cavities 51 of the insulating housing 5. The terminal 6 includes a connecting portion 61, an elastic portion 62 and a locating portion 63. The connecting portion 61 is substantially V-shaped, with one end bent a bit to close the other end. The elastic portion 62 is substantially snake-shaped, with one end extending from the other end of the connecting portion 61 and the other end connects with one end of the locating portion 63. The other end of the locating portion 63 defines a soldering portion 64 thereof.
However, because the elastic portion 62 is substantially snake-shaped, the dissymmetry characteristic of the elastic portion 62 is likely to lead the terminal 6 to offset when the battery connector 200 described above is in use. Therefore, the electrical connection between the terminals 6 and a battery installed in the battery connector 200 is not stable.